


Only One Year Old

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, House elf abuse, Pre-Series, baby talk, rugrats - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir yaşını bile doldurmamış Hogwarts bebeklerinin maceraları...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Year Old

Sıcak bir Ağustos akşamıydı.. Molly Weasley, batan güneşi izlemek için Kovuk'un bahçesine çıktığı zaman, hepsi neşeli birer patatesten farksız yercücelerini izlerken, içindeki hafif hüzün duygusunu bastıramıyordu. O, Arthur ve altı oğulları, burada, savaştan uzakta, güvencedeyken, herkes onlarla aynı şansı paylaşmıyordu.  

O sırada, kucağındaki henüz dünyayla birkaç hafta önce tanışmış olan Ginevra Molly Weasley, daha şimdiden minicik yüzünün her karesinde taşıdığı minicik çillerini buruşturup, gözlerini kısarak esnedi. Küçük bir tutam kızıl saç, koyu pembe bir kurdeleyle yuvarlak kafasının üzerinde duruyordu. Ginny annesinin rahat kucağında güneşe baktı, sonra çırpınarak aşağısını, biraz ileride oynayan başka bir kızıl kafayı gösterdi.

Molly gülerek küçük kızını kafasından öptü ve kendi kendine bahçenin bir köşesinde Pofyumak'ıyla oynayan Ron'un yanına koydu.

Şu an, önemli olan tek şeydi.

* * *

Ginny, annesi uzaklaşana kadar ağzındaki emziği çiğnemeyi sürdürdü, küçümen toplu kadın mutfağa girince, bir plop! sesiyle emziği atarak, evdeki diğer altı kızıl kafadan biri olan, ve "abi" olarak nitelendiren şeye doğru emekledi. "Yon!"

Şey, elindeki yuvarlak, tüy yumağı canlıyı bırakarak ona baktı. Bir yaşını doldurduğu için gayet güzel yürüyebiliyordu. "Cineey!! Yine mi evden kaçtın!!"

"Cinee" kıkırdadı. "Hayıyyyy şeni aptal şevv, ayye bıyaktı! Hadiy!"

Ron yuvarlak bebek mavisi gözlerine yakışır bir dehşetle onu bezinden çekiştiren kızkardeşine baktı. "Hadiy ne?!"

Ginevra Weasley, genlerini kanıtlarcasına gururlu bir ifadeyle koyu pembe kurdelesini havaya dikti ve azametle poposunun üzerine düştü. "Gidiyoyuz!"

Ailesinin en küçük kızıl kafası yerdeki çimlerin üzerinden emziğini toplayarak bahçenin çitlerine doğru marş marş emeklemeye başlarken, bir elinde hala kararsızca biberonunu tutan en küçük abisi, bir an açık ağzındaki minik beyaz dişleri sergiledi, sonra koşturarak emekleme rekortmeni kardeşine yetişti. "Bekle beni!!!"

Weasley Ailesi'nin bahçesinin sınırındaki son çit kapısına ilk ulaşan Ginny, ikinci bir azametle poposunu yere bıraktı, ve onu yarı merak, yarı kikirdemeyle izleyen, kendi aralarında tiz seslerle cikleyen yercücelerinden birini boğazından yakaladı.

Yaratık ve Ron aynı anda ciyakladı, fakat küçük kızıl kız, herhangi bir bahçe cücesinden daha dişliydi, yercücesini toprağa yapıştırdığı gibi kafasındaki yeşil saçlardan yakaladı.

"KEEEEEEEMİİİİİİİİİİİİEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" diye haykıran, içi kırmızı, dişsiz koca bir ağız, bir yercücesi için fazla travmatikti, bu yüzdendir ki yaratık derhal emre uydu. Yercücesi canını kurtarırcasına kemirirken, Cinee, haykırırken yere düşürdüğü emziği yerden alıp ağzına soktu, sakince çiğnemeye başladı. Ron'un gözleri çoktan yuvalarından uğramış, çimlerin üzerinde emziğin yerini almışlardı.

"CİNE NE YAPIYOVSUN SEEEEEN?" demesine fırsat kalmadan, beyaz bahçe çiti ağır bir gacırtıyla geri düştü, yercücesi ciyaklayarak kaçtı, ve Ginny Weasley, dişsiz pembe ağzıyla kocaman sırıttı.

"Bij gidip maceya BUYCAZ!" diye haykırdı minik kızıl kafa, ve abisi mavi tişörtünden yakaladığı gibi dışarı çekti.

* * *

İngiltere Krallığı'nın, belki de küçük Avrupa'nın görüp görebileceği en zengin ve en sofistike büyücü ailelerinden Malfoylar'ın tek ve biricik en küçük varisi olan, Draco Lucius Malfoy, zengin, sofistike ve kesinlikle _siyah_ malikanelerinde, zengin, sofistike ve _yeşil_ oyuncak yılanıyla oynarken sıkılmıştı. Yılanının gümüş dişleri ve baston şeklindeki kuyruğu bile onu tatmin edemiyordu. Zengin ve sofistike odasında, aptal bir Muggle çocuğun aptal oyuncak topu büyüklüğünde aptal iri gözlerle onlara bakıcılık yapan aptal ev cini Dobby ve güzel parlak siyah saçları, güzel parlak bir kurdeleyle toplanmış, güzel ve parlak Parkinson ailesinin tek kızı olan güzel ve parlak Pansy ile tıkılmış kalmıştı.

Normal bir zamanda, Draco, Pansy ile oynamaktan sıkılmazdı, mavi gözlü küçük kız, annesiyle her geldiğinde Draco'ya bir hediye getirirdi, ve Mrs Parkinson, küçük Draco'nun sevgili annesi sevgili Narcissa'ya, sevgili küçük prensinin parlak, açık sarı saçları ve neredeyse gümüş mavi-gri gözleri konusunda kompliman yapmayı hiç unutmazdı.

"Neyin var Dıyako?" diye iç çekti güzel siyah saçlı Pansy, güzel siyah saçlı safkan-cadı-bebeğinin saçlarını tararken, "Bugün benimle evcilik-ve-cini-tekmele bile oynamıyoşun."

Odanın köşesinde dertop olmuş Dobby'den ufak bir inleme duyulurken Draco somurttu. "Seyevus amca bugün buyaya geldi ve biy kez bile oysun bana uyramadı."

"Oh Dıyako!" dedi güzel Pansy, hemen bebeğini bırakarak, "eminim geyecektir, büyükleyi biyiyosun. Konuşuylar. Çoooook."

Draco siyah ipekten pijamasının siyah kollarını kavuşturdu, başını isyanla gümüş yeşil yatağına doğru çevirdi. "Şimdiyy geymesini istiyoyum. Geymesini ve bana biysüyü ışıklay ve minik ateşcikler çıkaymasını istiyoyum. DOBBY'NİN BUYNUNU YAKMASINI İSTİYOYUM."

"Küçük efendim Malfoy, zavallı küçük evcini Dobby'nin zavallı küçük burnunu yakacak mı? Ah, küçük efendim Malfoy zavallı küçük evcini Dobby'nin zavallı küçük burnunu kendisine bağışlasa, ne kadar sevinirdi Dobby, evet, hem de ne kadar.." diye hıçkırdı mutsuzca paçavralar içindeki evcini Dobby.

"HAYIY." diye haykırdı Draco, "Ben Dobby'nin buynu yakılsın istiyoyum. HEM DE HEMEN." diye emretti, küçük efendi Malfoy ve umutla karışık neşeyle avucunda bir ateş yaratan evcinini izledi.

"Beyki de biz gidip vayftiz babanı buymayıyız, Dıyako." diye açıkladı güzel Pansy güzel yüzünde güzel, düşünceli bir ifadeyle, kendi burnunu çaresizce yakan evcinini izlerlerken. "Beyki o da senin gelip onu buymanı bekyiyoydur." diye de ekledi.

"Öyle mi deysin?" dedi Draco, şimdi burnuyla beraber tüm yüzü ciyaklayarak yanmaya başlamış Dobby'e karşı ilgisini kaybetmiş, dikkatini ona çevirirken.

"Eyet." diye şiddetle güzel, parlak saçlarını salladı Pansy. "Buyadan çıkıp onu buymalıyız."

"Ama Dobby bize bakıyoy?" diye küçük, yuvarlak parmağıyla ev cinini işaret etti Draco Malfoy, ve Pansy'le ikisi dönüp, şimdi halıda yuvarlanan evcinini izlediler.

"Pekaya, hadi gideylim." dedi Malfoy'ların en küçük oğlu, ve oyuncak yeşil yılanını bile almadan, zengin ve sofistike odasının, zengin ve sofistike kapısına doğru, küçük ve zengin adımlarla, hemen arkasında güzel Pansy'le birlikte yürüdü.

* * *

"SANA İKİ YAŞINA GİRMEDEN OLMAZ DEDİM!!" diye haykırdı bir ses, ve ardından neşeli bir çocuk çığlığı, ve havlarcasına bir kahkaha koptu. Uzun, siyah saçları, son derece yakışıklı bir şekilde alnına düşmüş, gri gözleri parlamaktan kısılmış, atletik görüntülü genç bir adam, gülmekten yerlerde yuvarlanarak, kollarının arasında, koyu yeşil tulumlu, yusyuvarlak kafasında siyah, gür saçlar taşıyan ve daha şimdiden zümrüt yeşili gözleri kocaman açılmış, en fazla bir yaşını doldurmuş, neşeyle çığlık atan bir erkek bebeğini mıncıklıyordu.

"Benim küçük Prongs Jr'm, oh şuna bak Remy! Ufaklık doğuştan yetenekli! Bütün Slytherin'leri dümdüz edeceksin değil mi Harry?"

Havada dört kanatlı bir uçak gibi duran Harry neşeyle kollarını bacaklarını sallayarak bir çığlık daha attı, sonra yusyuvarlak ellerini Sirius'un burnuna doğru uzattı, saçlardan bir kısmını yakalamaya çalıştı. "Pa-foo!"

"Awwww!" diye sevgi krizine giren, Sirius Black, veya Padfoot, veya tam başlarında onaylamaz bir ifadeyle sinirli sinirli ayağını yere vuran, bir elinde de az önce Harry'i üzerinden çektiği Sirius'un Nimbus'unu tutan Remus Lupin'in deyişiyle, _Merlin'in yeşil dünyasının görebileceği en sorumsuz, en kaz kafalı,_ ve tamam- _en seksi vaftiz babası_ , çiçeği hala burnunda Potter çiftinin, en yeni üyesi olan Harry James Potter'ı göğsüne bastırarak yerden kalktı.   

"Hadi ama, Moony, süpürgenin üstünde nasıl durdu gördün değil mi?"

"Evet, Sirius, _gördüm_. Sana haykırmaya iki saniye önce başlamamamın nedeniyse yuttuğum küçük dilimdi, kusura bakmazsan!!"

"Aww, küçük Harry, yaşlı kurtadamın kalbini mi zorlamışş?"

"Bana _küçük Harry_ yapma, Sirius!! Düşebilirdi!! O daha çok küçük!! Ve ben de yaşlı değilim!!"

"Muuniy!" Harry nerdeyse beni-kucağına-al bakışı atarak, Sirius'un kucağından küçük, tombul ellerini, açık kumral saçları hafifçe grileşmiş, yüzünde büyük bir yara izi taşıyan genç adama uzattı, Remus Lupin'in öfkeli tiradı, neredeyse işkence çekiyormuşcasına boğuk bir tıkanışla sona erdi. "Muni!" dedi tekrar Harry ve kucak değiştirmek için çırpındı.

Black, sırıttı. "İkimiz de dayanılmazız."

"Ne demezsin.." diye hırıldadı Lupin, fakat Harry'i kucağına aldığı zaman kocaman bir mutluluk ışıltısı genç ama yorgun görünüşlü yüzünü kapladı. Harry onun yıpranmış gömleğini yakalayarak, başını göğsüne dayadı, iç çekerek gözlerini kapadı. Üzerine dikilen bakışlarının farkında olmayan Remus sordu.

"Peter nerede bugün?"

  
"İşi olduğunu söyledi.. epeydir böyle." diye cevapladı Sirius, ilgisiz bir ses tonuyla, yüzünde neredeyse aç bir ifadeyle, pırıl pırıl gözlerle ikisini, fakat özellikle alçak sesle bebeğe bir şeyler mırıldanan Remus'u izliyordu.

O sırada açılan kapıdan, James Potter'ın karmakarışık koyu renk saçlı, gözlüklerinin arkasından muzipçe parlayan ela bakışlı kafası uzandı. "Her şey yolunda mı, çocuklar? Bir şey yanıyor mu? Lily'i getirebilir miyim?"

Muhteşem koyu kızıl saçları başının arkasında taçlanmış, oğlunun tıpatıp aynısı, badem gibi, zümrüt yeşili gözlere sahip, çok güzel bir genç kadın, kocasının sözünün bitmesini bile beklemeden odaya daldı. "Ah tanrım, o kadar gitmek istemiyorum ki.. Fakat Dumbledore gelmemiz gerektiğini söylüyor.. umarım kısa sürer.."

Lily Potter, endişeyle oğlunu ona uzatan Remus'ten aldı, kollarında sımsıkı kucakladı. Bir yandan da hızla sorularını sayıyordu. "Remus, baş edebileceğinden emin misin? İlaçlarını söyledim değil mi? Ya maması?"

"Lily, Lily.. merak etme, sadece birkaç saatliğine yoksun.. biz halledebiliriz.."

"Evet, Lils, akıllı kuçu kuçu Harry'e göz kulak olur.." diye James'le beraber sırıttı Sirius, ve Lily'nin derhal ona dönmesiyle ürktü. "Padfoot olmak yok! Çok ciddiyim Sirius, ne tür hastalıklar kapabileceğini düşündün mü hiç? Ya pirelerin? Kesinlikle olmaz!"

Boğuk bir kahkaha Remus ve James'in tarafından koparken, Sirius Black biçimli yüzünün biçimli kaşlarını çattı. "Bana aşılanmam gerektiğini söylüyorsan, sevgili Mrs.Potter, pek güzel avucunu yalarsın."    

Lily Sirius'a sarıldı, Remus'e yalvaran bir bakış attı, Harry'nin başını öperek, onu kollarını açmış bekleyen James'e doğru ilerledi.

"Birkaç saate döneriz.. bir şey olursa hemen Uçuç tozu atın.." Kızıl saçlı genç anne tüm gücüyle parmağını salladı. "SAKIN kendi başınıza karar vermeye kalkmayın!!"

James güldü, uzanarak Lily'den bir öpücük aldı. "Haydi Lils, Harry onları idare eder.. Bu ikisinin yalnız kalmaya ihtiyaçları vardı zaten.." dedi ve göz kırptı, iri iri yemyeşil gözlerini açan Lily bir şey diyemeden, ikisini birden Cisimlendirdi.

Remus kaşlarını çattı. Sirius masum masum gülümsedi. Harry esnedi.

Vaftiz babanın bakıcısı derhal ayaklandı. "Onu yerine yatırmalıyız. Lily sorunsuzca uyuyacağını söyledi."

Sirius hiç acele etmeden, küçük oğlanı kollarında havaya kaldırarak minik yüzüne baktı. "Hey Harry, uyumadan önce gerçekten süper bir şey görmek ister misin?"

Minik yüz ve kocaman bir çift yeşil göz, kısılarak bir kez daha esnedi.

Remus elinde olmadan Sirius'un bozulan ifadesine gülümsedi. "Sanırım bu ‘belki sonra' demek oluyor."

Sirius yarı uyuklayan Harry'i göğsüne bastırarak iç çekti. "O daha çok küçük."

Remus başıyla onayladı. "Ben de bunu söylüyorum."

İki arkadaş birlikte Harry'nin odasına girdiler. Remus köşedeki sandığın içinden Harry'nin oyuncak aslanını çıkarırken, Sirius yavaşça uyuyan çocuğu yatağına bıraktı, emziğini verdi, Snitch desenli örtüsünü üzerine örttü.

Remus fısıldadı. "Bunsuz uyumuyor."

Harry iç çekti, kollarının arasına bırakılan aslanına sarılarak hareketsiz kaldı.

Sirius, ikisi geri geri odadan çıkarken fısıltıyla konuştu. "Beni gerçekten ürkütüyor biliyor musun? Harry için herşeyi yapmak istiyorum.. mükemmel bir vaftiz babası olmak istiyorum.."

"Ve olacaksın."

"İlk süpürgesini ben alacağım."

"Yeteri kadar büyüdüğü zaman.." dedi Remus, odanın kapısı kapandı.

Dışarıdan giderek uzaklaşan, usul "Şömineyi kitledik mi?.." "Sen yaptın sanıyordum.. asan nerede?.." "Şuralarda bir yerdedir.." sesleri gelirken, rengarenk baykuşların kanat çırparak döndüğü gece lambasının altında, bir adet yeşil göz açıldı.

Çoktan uyuması gereken, simsiyah, fırça saçlı küçük oğlan, sesler tamamen uzaklaşınca, kıpraşarak örtüsünün altından çıktı, ellerini beşiğinin parmaklıklarına dayayarak ayağa kalktı, altın rengi aslanını yelesinden tutarak, beşiğin tepesine savurdu. Bir ‘klik!' sesiyle kilit çözüldü ve parmaklıklar bir kapı gibi geriye açıldı.

Yeşil tulumunun içindeki küçük Harry, emziğini ağzından bırakmadan, savrulmuş aslanının yanına emekledi, oyuncağı tekrar yatağın içine koyarak örtüyü üzerine örttü. Aslan hiç itiraz etmeden yatarken, küçük oğlan, geri geri emekleyerek beşiğinin içinden çıktı ve parmaklıkları tekrar geriye itti.

İkinci bir ‘klik!' sesiyle, Oyuncak Aslan içeride, Harry ise dışarıdaydı.

Badi badi yürüyen yeşil tulumun ikinci hedefi oyuncak sandığıydı. Kafa üstü sandığın içine dalan yeşil poponun yanından dışarıya birkaç kitap ve bir sürü oyuncak döküldü. Sonunda elinde ona beş kat büyük, kılıç gibi tahta bir çubukla dışarı çıkan siyah kafa, elindeki asayı şöyle bir sallayınca gri mavi ışıklar çubuktan fışkırdı, Harry hayranlık dolu bir "Voooaa!"yla güldü.

Ve asayı bezine sıkıştırdı.

Harry Potter'ın üçüncü hedefi kapağı yarı aralık annesiyle babasının giysi dolabıydı. Yeşil tulum emekleyerek dolabın içine girdi, içeride birkaç pat küt ve acı mıyıklamasından sonra, dolabın kapısı aniden arkasına kadar açıldı, görünmez bir şey arkasından yarı görünmez bir pelerin sürükleyerek dışarı çıktı.

Bu sırada açık pencerenin pervazına konan, büyük, görkemli, kırmızı tüylere sahip güzel bir kuş, merakla küçük adamı izliyordu. Küçük Harry, vücudunun üst kısmı görünmez olmuş bir şekilde dolaptan dışarı düştü, kırmızı kuşun daha da merakla bakmasını sağlayan bir on dakika boyunca pelerini çıkarmak için uğraştı, ve başardı.

"Wuuf!" gibi bir sesle iç çeken küçük adam, üzerine oturduğu şeyin ne olduğu merak ederek bezli poposunu kenara çekti ve yarı açık kurabiye kutusunu keşfetti.

"Yuuuuumm!" ünlemiyle emzik maalesef yere atılırken, Harry annesinin kurabiyelerden birini ağzına tıktı. Tam o sırada müzikal bir ses duyuldu, pencerede kırmızı kuş, büyük gagasından çıkan tatlı sesiyle ötmüştü.

Harry bir an hayretle büyük, görkemli kuşun siyah boncuk gibi gözlerine baktı, sonra açık seçik bir "Ga!"yla elindeki kurabiyenin kalanını ona uzattı.

Kırmızı kuş, büyük kanatlarıyla içeriye süzülerek, bebeğin yanına kondu, nazikçe uzatılan yemeği yedi. Harry bu sırada büyük bir hayranlıkla onun parlak kırmızı tüylerini inceliyordu.

Kurabiye bitince, kuş, iri siyah gözlerinde bilgeç bir ifadeyle bebeğe baktı.

Harry bir ona, bir açık camdan dışarıya baktı.

Kırmızı kuş kanatlarını açarak havalandı, güçlü pençelerini uzatarak Harry'i tulumundan yakaladı, iki yeni arkadaş, arkalarından Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni de uçurarak havaya yükseldiler, ve Harry'nin neşe dolu kıkırtısıyla, evin yeşil bahçesine kondular.

Kırmızı tüylü kuş, uzun, kuğu gibi boynunu eğerek sevgiyle küçük adama baktı.

Yüzü gözü kurabiye kırıntılarıyla dolu küçük Harry de aynı sevgiyle ona baktı.

Sonra, siyah saçlı bebek ve kırmızı büyük kuş, küçük adımlarla ilerleyerek Godric's Hollow'dan çıktılar.

* * *

Neville Longbottom çok şanssız bir çocuktu.

Bir kere atlardan korkuyordu. İneklerden de. Hayatında ilk kez cinperi gördüğü zaman korkudan bayılacağını sanmıştı. Sırf cinperi değildi ki, vahşi yercüceleri, korkunç pofyumaklar, ölümcül pıtırkurtlar, diken diken hırpılar..

Kısacası Neville Longbottom çok şanssız bir çocuktu, çünkü annesiyle babası ne zaman önemli bir göreve gitmek zorunda kalsalar, onu büyük bir çiftlikte oturan büyükannesine bırakıyorlardı. Büyükanne Gran, sert mizaçlı bir kadındı fakat Neville onu çok seviyordu, çünkü tüm korkutucu görüntüsüne rağmen, Gran da Neville'i çok sever ve yaptığı elmalı payın çoğunu ona ayırırdı.

Büyükbaba çoğu kez çiftlikte olmasa bile, büyük amca Algie ve Enid yenge onları hiç yalnız bırakmazlardı, ikisi de elmalı pay kadar tatlı insanlardı ve Neville onları da çok seviyordu, fakat bir kez olsun onunla uğraşmasalar!

Algie Amca her geldiğinde Neville'ı sıkıştırır, eline o tahta çubuğu verir, ellerini sallar, anlaşılmaz kelimeler söyler, kendi çubuğundan ışıklar çıkarır, geri Neville'e bakar, yarım saat, bir saat böyle ter döktükten sonra Enid yengenin kızmasıyla da bir köşede somurtur, elmalı pay yemeyi reddederdi.

Neville bu kırmızı yanaklı, tombik adamın ondan ne istediğini anlamıyordu, fakat elmalı payı reddedecek kadar onu kızdırıyorsa, bu adamcağıza bir an önce istediğini vermezse, başına feci şeylerin geleceğinden korkuyordu.

"Frank doğar doğmaz asa sallamıştı." deyip duruyordu büyükannesi ve onu korkutuyordu, neyse ki annesi veya babası her seferinde gülüyor ve Neville'ı kucaklayıp, öpüp aceleye gerek olmadığını söylüyorlardı.

Neville annesiyle babasını çok seviyordu, fakat bu aralar onları neredeyse hiç göremiyordu. Annesiyle babası kesinlikle çok cesurdular, işleri "Kayabüyjüler" "Öyümiyeliler" denilen şeyleri kovalamaktı.

Madem bu kadar korkunç şeylerdi neden sürekli onları kovalıyorlardı Neville hiç anlamıyordu!

Neville'in dünyasında korku duymadığı tek bir şey vardı, o da annesinin onun için bahçeye diktiği bitkileriydi. Bitkiler güzeldi! Yeşil kökleriyle toprağı tutmaktan ve kimi zaman rengarenk yaprakları ve güzel kokularıyla salınmaktan başka bir şey yapmazlardı, hatta bazıları Neville yanlarına geldiği zaman eğilerek hafifçe yanağına dokunurlardı. Neville bitkileri çok seviyordu, çünkü onu korkutmuyorlardı.

 


End file.
